Greta's Nightmares
by piercedbutterfly
Summary: The title has almost nothing to do with the story. Greta helps Wolfram confess his feelings to Yuuri...or something like that. Yuuram Oneshot


_I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. Sadly._

Wolfram woke up from the crack the door of his and Yuuri's bedroom did as it closed. He moved, not willing to open his eyes, but then he heard a soft little girl's cry.

"Greta?" he whispered, as Yuuri was sleeping near him. He stood up and saw Greta standing opposite of him. Her eyes were full of tears. "What has happened? What's wrong?"

She sniffed, then climbed at their bed and literally fell into his hug. Wolfram immediately hugged her.

"I saw a nightmare…" she cried. "You were dead. So did Yuuri."

"Hey, hey, relax." he whispered softly. "It was just a dream. Everything's going to be fine." The blond looked at her eyes. "We're not dead. We're here." Wolfram looked once again at his fiancé. How could that wimp still be asleep?

"Can I sleep here?" Greta asked.

Wolfram smiled at her.

"Of course you can! Come on!" He made his daughter space near him. Greta layed down and Wolfram hugged her. Whispering goodnight, the ten year old girl fell asleep on his arms.

Yuuri was away. Again. He said that he will be back soon. But it has been three weeks since Wolfram last saw his fiancé.

Now, the Mazoku was so upset and sad that it has been midday and he hadn't even changed clothes. Still on his nightgown, he was curled up at his side of the bed-the left one.

He heard the door opening.

"Wolfram?"

It was Greta.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head negatively, not sure if the girl saw him or not. His daughter lied near him by the bed.

"Do you miss him?"

He slowly nodded and closed his eyes.

"I miss him too." Greta seemed nervous, but Wolfram couldn't know why. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

Wolfram frowned. "Of course not! I'll always be near you!"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! You are my daughter!"

"Very much?" Greta enjoyed this, Wolfram could tell.

"Very much." He agreed, toning the first word.

Greta hugged him. "You love me as much as you love Yuuri?"

This question caught him by surprise. What should he answer?

"Um…uh-You see…it's…" he mumbled, blushing. "Ugh…it's different…um…the way people….uh…two fiancés….love each other than….than the love they have towards their children."

"And do you love each other?" Greta asked. "I know your engagement was a misunderstanding, but do you love Yuuri?"

Wolfram felt more awkward than before. "Um…its sort of….complicated…"

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No." Greta pushed.

Wolfram sighed. "You…what's your point, Greta?" he whispered exhausted.

"That you should tell Yuuri how you feel."

Wolfram laughed. "And he will break the engagement and I will loose at least this little that exists between us." He paused. "No. I'm not."

"But Wolfram, you are sad! And maybe Yuuri feels the same!"

"Are you joking, Greta? He is _disgusted_, _annoyed _and…he hates being with me. He hates the fact that we sleep together, that we bathe together, that I follow him… He complains all the time about these." Wolfram cursed himself for telling his worries to Greta, she was just a child, she shouldn't listen to these things, but he couldn't stop.

"I never heard him complain lately."

Wolfram shook his head. Was there at least a chance, in the end? Maybe Yuuri-

No.

"He's just used to it."

Greta kept worrying about Wolfram. Last night, when she saw a nightmare again, she walked on his and Yuuri's room. Yuuri was back, but he had so much paperwork Greta thought Gwendal made her father stay awake all night to finish them. But Wolfram wasn't there either.

The ten year old girl has never been to Wolfram's room before. She only knew where it was, which was the only necessary thing.

Greta slightly opened the door, which cracked a bit and looked inside. There he was. A blond pretty boy with a pink nightgown curled on the wooden bed in the middle of the room. The moon made enough light for Greta to see. She didn't notice anything else in the room, but the fact that her father was crying.

"Wolfram?" she whispered, after lying near him. He gasped.

"Oh, Greta didn't see you."

"What's wrong?"

The blond was about to answer when he looked at his daughter. "What are _you _doing here? You saw a nightmare again?"

Greta nodded. "Why are you crying?"

He didn't speak.

"What happened?"

Wolfram stayed silent.

"You can tell me. I promise, I won't tell."

"I shouldn't bother you with my problems…" he whispered.

"But I want to know!"

The blonde sighed. "Yuuri wants to break the engagement." He whispered.

"What?"

"I was walking at the hall…" Wolfram started.

*FLASHBACK*

_Wolfram was walking at the hall, heading to his fiancé's office. Then he heard Yuuri talking with Conrart._

"…_I want to break the engagement with Wolfram." Yuuri said._

_Conrart didn't speak, maybe because he was surprised. "Are you sure?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_But why?"_

_*_END OF FLASHBACK*

"…I didn't need to know why. I already told you, he finds our relationship disgusting..." Wolfram cried.

Greta got into Wolfram's hug. "Oh, Wolfram…" she whispered.

Wolfram hugged her. "Why do I keep telling you this? You are just a little girl..."

"I want you to be my daddy."

"You will have Yuuri."

"But I want you to be my daddy too." Greta was sobbing now.

Wolfram whispered and hugged his adopted daughter. When he realized she was asleep, she carried her to her bed, kissed her forehead and got back to his room.

"Wolfram? We need to talk."

Yuuri had called Wolfram to sleep at 'their' bed. Wolfram thought that he should act like he knew nothing and just do what his not-for-long fiancé says.

The blond was now standing up at the double bed while Yuuri was looking outside the window.

"What do you want to talk about?" Wolfram tried to make his voice not to crack.

"You see, I, um, I want to break the engagement." Yuuri whispered, turning to Wolfram but looking down. "I mean, it was a mistake anyway so I think that we shouldn't continue it for much longer."

The blond Mazoku was thinking about it all night long. And all morning. And he had made his decision. As long as this made Yuuri happy, as long as this was the Demon King's wish, he had no reason to argue.

He pretended to be stunned, wordless. When he finally opened his mouth, the door opened.

"No Yuuri no!" Greta shouted, running to her fathers. "You can't do that!"

"Greta?" Yuuri and Wolfram asked at the same time.

"How do you know?" Yuuri asked.

"Wolfram told me, Yuuri! He heard you talking with Conrart and you can't do it! Wolfram was crying all night you can't do this to him! Wolfram is in love with you! I don't want to loose Wolfram! I want him as my father! Please Yuuri!" Greta shouted and cried, yet not getting any closer to neither Yuuri nor Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at the ten year old shocked, like the double black. The blond bit his lip and looked down. Yuuri slowly turned to Wolfram, stunned.

"Greta, can you please leave?" Yuuri asked calmly, not leaving his eyes from Wolfram.

Greta didn't argue and left, crying.

"Was that true?" Yuuri asked when he sat at Wolfram's left on the bed.

Wolfram nodded. "Don't…take it into account…you have made your decision…Don't make this change it. And please, don't feel bad or guilty for me, I wouldn't handle it. We-"Wolfram turned to Yuuri but couldn't continue because the double black pressed his lips on Wolfram's. The blond, after a second of shock, kissed him back.

Unfortunately, they had to breathe.

"Is this a dream?" Wolfram whispered. Yuuri shook his head negatively.

"I love you too Wolfram."

"This _is _a dream. It's too good to be true." Wolfram kept whispering astonished.

"It's real Wolfram." Yuuri answered, before smiling and kissing his fiancé again.

This time, the kiss didn't last long. It brought both of them in heaven, but Wolfram had something to ask.

"_Why did you want to break the engagement then_?"

"Because I couldn't have you so near me…I couldn't have possibly told you that I loved you…I…I'm so sorry."

Wolfram was the one who kissed his fiancé, with a light kiss.

"Wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Yes, yes, you are a stupid wimp. Apology accepted, anyway." He smiled and got out of bed. "Now you own a certain little ten year old girl a thank you, a great hug and a gift_ at least._ Get up."

Yuuri laughed and together, they got out of the room, hugged Greta and altogether got to a long walk in the gardens.

**THE END**

_This was awful. Any correction or anything like that accepted! _


End file.
